U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,369 relates to a method for cross-linking rubber with polysulfides. Included in the hundreds of polysulfides listed in this reference are bis benzothiazolyldithio end capped compounds.
Use of the described bis-benzothiazolyldithio end capped compounds does not yield the desirable anti-reversion properties and reduced heat rise that is sought related to the current invention.
PCT application number PCT/EP94/018 (WO 94/29380 discloses a rubber composition containing citraconimides and itaconimides as anti-reversion coagents.